


Your guilty pleasure

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Cravings, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino is having a nicotine fit, and he’s stuck in an elevator with Ohno. How can Ohno take his mind off a craving?(And because these are Christmas themed here my other Prompt: No. 82: “Oh my god I haven’t gotten you a present!”)
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Your guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts).



> Der gambitsfox, I hope you enjoy this small silly story, and I hope you have a great time at the end of this terrible year :) Take care of yourself.  
> And I’m really sorry if this sucks. I think it lacks at the end *bows in apology*

Nino moved his shoulders slightly and grimaced. He was irritated there was no use in lying or acting as if it was not the truth. Ohno knew it. He had seen how Nino’s shoulders beside him got a little bit tighter with each joke their guest had made. How his smile had gotten stiffer with every laugh that grated on their nerves and Nino was moving just slightly on his seat with each new story that prolonged the recording of today’s show. 

As soon as the director had called cut and informed them of the break they had before the next episode would be filmed, Nino had nodded into the direction of their guest, mumbling something that someone with much goodwill could interpret as a polite sentiment before leaving. 

Ohno bowed in front of their guest, saying a genuine thank you before hurrying after Nino. It was better not to leave him alone if he was that irritated because he might make someone cry, and it was always better to do damage control. Nobody usually stopped them for anything if they were with another member. 

Nino was always halfway stripped out of his costume for today’s recording when Ohno entered their waiting room, and Ohno did the same, happy that he had fewer layers than Nino when Nino very impatiently ripped his scarf away from his neck. 

“Everything okay?”

Nino grunted in answer, and Ohno rolled his eyes at the attitude the other was displaying, and he changed into his personal clothes, grabbing Nino last minute before he could leave the room. 

Nino turned and stared at Ohno with a small frown on his face, but then his stance visibly relaxed as if he remembered that hits was Ohno and not some annoying other people. 

“I just want to go to have a smoke. Join me?”

Ohno smiled as he nodded and packed his pack of cigarettes before following Nino out. They entered the elevator next, and Ohno pressed the button for the roof where the assigned smoking area was for this building. He stretched and leant against one wall, his eyes on Nino. 

Nino was moving his fingers slightly fidgety as he leant against the wall across from Ohno, staring at the floor as his foot tapped on the carpet in an irregular rhythm that was frankly driving Ohno a little crazy. He shifted, catching Nino’s eyes who smirked at him and Ohno rolled his eyes. 

It was clear now that Nino was just moving like that to annoy him and he had to say that it did in a way. He pouted, which made Nino laugh out loud as his stance relaxed further and his feet stilled. His fingers were still fidgeting slightly as Nino fingered the cuff of his sleeves, rubbing the soft worn-out cloth between his thumb and fingers while his other hand was slightly rubbing his chin as he stayed deep in thought. 

Ohno knew better than to disturb him right now and put his head back to stare at the ceiling of the elevator, waiting for them to reach the last floor. Then another set of stairs and they would get the roof. 

Ohno blinked when the light flickered slightly and lowered his look. His eyes met Nino’s eyes who was frowning once more, and Ohno was sure it as not his tiredness that had made him imagine the flickering light. 

The elevator stopped with a sudden jerk, and the lights flickered off before the emergency lights went on. 

“What the-” Nino swore as he was gripping to the railing running across three of the four walls tightly as not to lose his balance when the elevator jerked. Ohno had been not so lucky and had to do a few sidesteps to keep himself from falling. 

“You okay?”

“Satoshi, the damn elevator stopped working, and we are in between two freaking floors. I am not okay,” he snorted and Ohno flinched slightly. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and Nino robbed his face as he shook his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologised through gritted teeth. He knew it was not Ohno’s fault. He was just irritated since he had one job after the other today with commuting in between and all he wanted and needed was some nicotine. He rubbed his face as he pressed the emergency button on the elevator and waited. 

He waited for five seconds, before pressing it again and again, already annoyed that nobody answered. 

“If you continue that it’ll break,” Ohno said and tugged him away from the control panel. 

“Someone is supposed to be there isn’t there? And I forgot my stupid phone down in the dressing room. God, I can’t even call anybody. And I know for a fact your phone is there as well, loading because it was under eighty percent of battery,” Nino ranted, and Ohno shrugged. There was nothing they could do now about it anyway. And Nino hitting the panel again and again didn’t seem like a smart move. 

“I’m sure we will move soon,” Ohno said instead and let Nino go again. 

Nino sighed and leant back against the wall hitting the back of his head slightly against the wall a few times. He made jerky moves with his left arm and fingers while the right hand was deeply buried into his pockets. His eyes were pressed close before he breathed in deeply and letting it out in a rush again when that didn’t work to keep his mind off his craving. 

He could feel Ohno’s eyes on him, but he decided to ignore the older man. He hadn’t asked him to join him on this ride, but Ohno had come on his own will. So it was not his fault that Ohno was now stuck with him and probably slightly annoyed by his doings. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and tapped a rhythm against the wall behind him as he tried to maybe come up with a new song again. 

He soon balled his hand to a fist and banged at the wall with an annoyed huff. He opened his eyes again and was met directly with Ohno’s eyes. 

“What?” he asked in a small snarl, and Ohno wrinkled his nose, his brows furrowed as his mind jumped for something to distract Nino. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed suddenly, and Nino lifted an eyebrow. 

“What is it? Just say it,” he said with a groan. 

“Oh, my God!” Ohno continued still in a slightly panicked voice, his eyes wide, and looked for something in his pocket. 

Nino narrowed his eyes as he stared him down, waiting for Ohno to continue his little charade, while at the same time starting to feel a bit antsy about the panic in Ohno’s voice even if he was pretty sure it was mostly faked. 

“Satoshi,” he warned in a serious voice. “Stop playing games.”

“I haven’t gotten you a present!” Ohno continued as if he hadn’t heard him, still staring at him with wide eyes. 

Nino startled at the sudden exclamation and stared at him without understanding a thing he said. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Christmas! I forgot,” Ohno said, making Nino groan. Nino and Ohno always agreed of not getting gifts for each other for something as silly as Christmas. A date was more than enough, after all. (And much more precious with how busy their lives were.)

Still, he kept silent as he stared at Ohno who was rummaging in his pockets before his worried face turned to one of delight as he pulled out a pack of gum, and opened one at that. 

He offered it to Nino with an adorable smile on his face. “Please accept this token of gratitude?” he asked as he almost shoved the packet into Nino’s unresisting hands. Nino opened his lips a few times to retort, but he was honestly lost for words for a moment. 

Nino played with the gum package, ripping into it automatically and groaned as he stepped back to the panel to press the button again.

“What is wrong? Aren’t you happy?”

“I am not going to die here with you who seemed to have lost your mind,” Nino snorted. “I’m too young and pretty to die.”

“Oh, so that doesn’t take off your mind of your craving?” Ohno asked, the pout evident in his voice and Nino rolled his eyes as he stared back. 

“I just want out. I don’t get why you are so chill.”

“Why not?”

“Why, though? If this doesn’t start up soon, we have to stay longer for recording.”

“If there is an electrical short cut they won’t be able to film anything today regardless if we make it out or not.”

“What if we starve?”

“We have the gum,” Ohno said with a silly grin on his face. 

Nino pouted as he realised that Ohno would probably shot down any objection he had. He popped out a piece of gum and put it in his mouth. At least his mouth would be busy now, he thought with an unhappy frown at the stale taste. He wondered how old the gum was for a second, but decided not to ask, as he continued to tear the gum wrapper with his hand. 

They were silent again for a while, and Nino finally groaned as he sank to the floor and put his face against his knees. He felt awful, his mind still on the denied smoke and the fact that they didn’t get out so quickly. 

“I don’t like this,” he whined in the end. 

Ohno sighed as he scooped closer, his hand taking the fidgety fingers in his own and tugged slight,y getting his attention. 

Nino almost growled when Ohno effectively stopped him from tearing the wrapping paper even more. Ohno smirked slightly at him as he tugged him closer, while also moving closer to him. He pushed his legs down so that there was space in between and appeared right in front of his face. 

“I have an idea how to keep your mind off of that craving and make the time in her a bit more worthwhile. Are you up to it?”

Nino pouted and then poked his cheek after a second. “It’s worth a try at least,” he agreed, as he snaked an arm around his shoulders. 

Ohno cheered slightly, getting an amused huff from Nino when Nino finally pulled him even closer, and Ohno closed his lips over Nino’s for a short kiss. Then he moved again to access him better and pulled Nino on top of him to deepen the kiss. 

Nino moaned into the kiss, his fingers intertwining in the hair of Ohno as he tugged at it slowly to move the head in a way to get better access. Soon enough, their tongues were fighting for dominance, and Nino found much better places for his fingers and what to do with his hands to keep from fidgeting. 

Ohno’s hands were hot on his body as they traced the lines of it with just his fingertips. Nino clang to him as he moaned when Ohno opened his fly and let his way too hot hand closed around his hardened dick, the move making him completely forget about his craving very suddenly as his mind went blank. 

Ohno could hear the question from the operator in the back of his mind, but Nino’s moans in his ear were so much closer and sweeter so that he didn’t mind as his hand movements got faster, his grip tighter around Nino as he knew he needed to fasten this up. 

When the cabin finally jerked back to live, Nino cried out in shock and completion at shaking so suddenly and came in Ohno’s hand with a gasping breath. 

Ohno chuckled as he looked at him, slightly moving back to lick at his hand, just to have Nino grimace in distaste and grabbing his wrist to clean it with a tissue and then hit his head when Ohno started to laugh even harder. 

“Better get yourself together,” Ohno said as he jumped to his feet, looking as the numbers of the elevator went up.

Nino grumbled, but his red face was betraying his foul mood as he rightened his clothes and Ohno offered him a hand and a brilliant smile as the elevator came to a stop with a small sound indicating they arrived at the next floor. 

Nino furrowed his brows but took it to let Ohno pull him to his feet. “I guess a smoke is out of the question now,” he sighed.

“Yup stairs to get back down?”

“Definitely,” Nino said with a shudder as he looked back at the elevator. He didn’t want to get stuck again, or did he?


End file.
